This is not my idea
by liberatedsociety
Summary: Arranged marriages do not always produce a happy marriage-especially if they involved two people who are very against each other. Contains mild laughter and the presence of Rikou Nura from the anime Rise of the Nurai Clan. There are also OCs.
**This is my idea (songfic)**

 **Movie: Swan Princess**

 **Legend:** _Italics(singing)_

 _ **Bold(both)**_

 **Bold (3 or more than)**

Characters: Hailey (OC)

Kurapika

Prince Albert (OC)

Atemu

Akefia

Aiiyasha (OC)

Marik

Michiko

Diana (OC)

Rikou

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, "This is my idea" it's from the movie, the Swan Princess. I also do not own the characters from HunterxHunter, Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Rise of the Nurai Clan. I only own the plot(some of it) my OC Aiiyasha, Prince Albert, Diana. Hailey and Lady Michiko belongs to my friend.

* * *

Since she was born, Princess Hailey was betrothed to the Kurta family's only living heir, Lord Kurapika. With that in mind, she despised arranged marriages and would have loved to be married to a guy that would love her as she is not because of her position and the influence she could bring as a dowry but her as a person herself.

"Remove that look from your face." an older girl of seven years chastised her. "Uncle wouldn't like to see you that way."

She let out a sigh. "When had he ever?" she asked as she sat on the stool infront of her vanity table. "At least you're not being roped into this, Aiiyasha."

Said older rolled her eyes. And walked towards her side.

"Don't worry." Aiiyasha assured the younger as she placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "What's the worse that could happen?"

She looked at her cousin who was smiling at her and let out a sigh as she turned to look at her reflection. "It's easy for you to say that...you're a Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh blinked at that statement then let out an audible snort. "It's not easy...who said it was?" she then let out a sigh and pulled the younger off her stool. "Come on. It would be alright, I promise."

Maybe her cousin had spoke to soon. She let out a deep breath as she looked over the rolling fields from the window of her carriage and wondered to herself what kind of boy she was supposed to meet.

Will he be like her dad? Or her cousin's dad?

She didn't get the chance to ask her father as the carriage already rolled to a stop infront of the stairs leading to a huge white mansion.

Her father got out first then turned to lift her out of the carriage. Together hand in hand, they walked to the gardens where a blond haired beautiful lady wearing a high-necked dark blue gown stood with a blond haired youth with astonishing green eyes wearing a blue long sleeve shirt tucked in black pants and gray boots.

"How is your trip, Your Highness?" the lady greeted with a curtsy as they came near then turned to look at her with a smile on her face.

"It is tiring but worth the time, Lady Michiko." the prince greeted as he took the lady's hand and kissed it. As he straightened up, his eyes gazed over to the young lad standing by the lady's side.

"And who might be this dashing young man be?" he asked as he gave a smile to the boy.

"Kurapika..." Michiko turned to her son. "Greet His Royal Highness."

The young lad took a step forward and bowed low at the waist. "It is quite an honor to be graced by your presence, Your Highness. I'm Kurapika."

The prince smiled. "Such a dashing young man." He then turned to his daughter who was wearing a violet gown with a small tiara on her head. "Hailey, greet Lady Michiko."

Hailey did as what asked then quickly retreated back. With Kurapika doing the same.

The two parents looked at each other and smiled sheepishly as they prodded their children to greet each other, which none was pleased about it.

Kurapika took her hand and closed his eyes as he bent down to kissed it then quickly retracted back and wiped his mouth.

 _"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer."_ he frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hailey rubbed her hand on her skirt then posed herself to fight, which caused him to let out a gasp.

 _"I bet he doesn't wrestle_ _,_ _hunt or box."_ she thought then put down her arms as he looked away. _"He looks conceited."_

Kurapika huffed as he refused to look at her. _"What a_ _total_ _bummer."_

 _ **"I**_ _ **f I**_ _ **got lucky I'll get chicken pox."**_

Their parents pushed the two of them towards each other with both pointing accusing fingers at each other.

 _"So happy you could come."_ he told her.

 _"So happy to be here."_ she replied as she turned towards him with a fake smile on her face with a half curtsy.

" _ **How I'd like to run."**_

" _This is not my..."_

" _This isn't my idea..._

" _ **Of fun."**_ Both stated as they crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

Aiiyasha and Atemu sat a table near one of the tall windows in the room, cups of tea right infront of them.

The former smiled as she watched the two children with wooden swords fight on the stairs and let out a gasp as Kurapika fell to the ground on his back with Hailey jumping on him and they began fighting.

" _I think they seem to get along quite nicely."_ She told Atemu with a smile. The latter nodded, his crimson eyes on the pair.

" _It will join your houses if this arrangement clicks."_ He told her.

She snorted. _"Well, that's their point exactly."_

" _Such good parenting."_ Rikou told Diana who was sitting beside him on the bench, her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

" _And politics."_ She noted with a mischievous grin as she watched the two fight with wooden swords.

Not far away, Atemu and Aiiyasha watch over the two.

" _So happy they agreed."_ He said as he watched the parents walked into the gardens, discussing plans if it weren't for their gestures.

" _I think they got a deal."_ The latter spoke beside him with a grin. _"Kurapika's quite a catch."_

" _This is his idea..."_ he pointed to the prince.

" _This is her idea..."_ she pointed to the lady.

" _ **Of a match."**_ They said chorusly and smiled at each other as the two appeared infront of them, fighting.

"And such fun."The Pharaoh said as she chuckled as she grabbed Kurapika by the shoulders, pulling him while the prince did the same with Hailey.

* * *

 **Years passed...(Hailey, 12, Kurapika, 13)**

" _Good heavens, Hailey! Don't dawdle! Your father said not to keep them waiting!"_ Diana shouted at her cousin who had her arms crossed imperiously out in the balcony.

Hailey rolled her eyes then turned to face the older. _"I haven't packed and washed my hair and Diana I get carsick."_

" _They soon will be arriving."_ Lady Michiko told her son, a hand on the doorknob of his room, who notched an arrow in his bow and aimed it at the poorly drawn portrait of the princess.

" _Is that...the respect you're showing?!"_ she demanded as the arrow hit the portrait.

Kurapika turned to look at her. _"To make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick."_ He ended with a disgusted look on his face.

Prince Alberto walked towards the Lady. "One day Lord Kurapika will soon be her intended."

Lady Michiko giggled behind her hand. "Splendid."

Hailey watched from the sides her cousin on her right.

Akefia nocked a tomato in his sling, aimed at Hailey and let go, watching with amusement as the fruit had hit its intended target.

He and Kurapika snickered as red juice splattered on the violet gown that she was wearing. While Atemu and Rikou stood behind the two, shaking their heads.

Hailey wiped the juice that had splattered on her face and threw a death glare at the two boys who were still snickering behind their hands.

" _We all tried all summer but we just can't lose her!"_

" _Hey, fellas wait up!"_

" _Quick, put some speed!"_ Akefia said from behind him as they quickly fled the mansion and straight to the tree house at the back.

" _When picking teams..."_

" _Or friends."_ Marik inserted with a grin.

" _I never choose her."_

He then quickly pulled the stairs just as Hailey came into view, wearing the most comfortable clothes she have.

Marik then held out a piece of paper which said, "No Girls."

" _You'd think she take a hint to learn to read."_ Akefia said as he looked at the princess below them with a grin.

" _This isn't really fair."_ Hailey told them as she looked up at the trio, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

" **We really couldn't care."**

Hailey then stomped towards the wood which supported the base of the treehouse. _"Boys, it's all or none."_ She said as she drew her foot back then kicked.

Sending the house tumbling around her in puffs of smoke.

" _This is not my idea..."_ she murmured as she watched her cousin apply medication to the injuries she had sustained.

Which were: a broken arm, a black eye, a wounded head.

" _This is not my idea..."_ Kurapika muttered as he watched his friends being treated by both Atemu and Rikou who were not pleased with what had happened.

As he heard, all four of them had sustained several but the same injuries.

" _Of fun."_ the lord muttered under his breath.

"Oh, joy." Akefia muttered as he fingered the sling on his arm.

The servants piled out into the hallway as they watched the departing of the royals and even the foreign lords that had come over for the summer.

" **Long before they met"**

" **Hailey and Kurapika"**

" **We're destined to be wedded."**

* * *

 **Years later...in Egypt...(Hailey 16, Kurapika 17)**

Aiiyasha watched her cousin read a novel on a plush seat infront of the fireplace, while Kurapika sprawled on his stomach, doing the same thing. A small pillow underneath him.

The Pharaoh heaved out a sigh as she shook her head then turned to look at Atemu. _"However everyone could see..."_

" _The only point on which that they did and didn't disagree..."_ Atemu added as he trained his crimson eyes at the two.

" _Was the very thought of summertime..."_ Diana said as she entered the room wearing a blue dress with Rikou right beside her.

" _Was dreaded..."_ Rikou continued then cringed as a thought occurred to him.

* * *

 **In the Kurta mansion...**

Prince Alberto tried to coaxed his daughter out of the carriage while Lady Michiko tried to tell her son to come down from his perched on the tree.

" _She tried to coax me into reading novels..."_ Kurapika said to Atemu who was looking at him from across the table, crimson eyes intently fixed on him.

" _She even tried to pin my hair into pigtails."_ the lord continued with a half-growl, half annoyance in his voice.

" _I think you sort of like her 'fess up."_ Marik said as he playfully nudged the lord with his elbow, thereby causing the latter to lose concentration on his hobby.

" _I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards."_ the lord thought as she and him played cards one afternoon, with only Marik to oversee the duel.

Unlike when Atemu is around. The tri-colored haired teen is a law-abider.

" _Four sevens and a ten."_ He told her with a smirk as he laid down his cards onto the table.

" _I think I've won again."_

Marik looked at the cards the same time that he did and groaned. The lord collapsed back onto his seat, disbelief in his features.

" _ **Everytime's she's won."**_

" _This is my idea..."_ She told him with a smile on her face.

" _This is not my idea."_ He said as he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

" _ **Of fun."**_

Outside in the village, the people started preparing for the future wedding that would be hopefully be happening in the near future.

Girls started singing in the streets.

" **We need a royal wedding...I'd love to be invited!"**

The farmers put down their tools and let out a relieved sigh, the same with the construction workers.

" **At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes."**

Lady Michiko waved her handkerchief into the air as a sort of farewell as the prince had went inside the carriage.

Kurapika refused to look as they were leaving when he was about to, a tomato was thrown at him, splattering red juice all over his cravat and sleeves.

His mother thankfully didn't notice it.

But he looked at the source. And he saw her discarding something, throwing a small red skin inside one of the bins held out by the servants.

" **Someday these two will marry."** the servants thought dreamily as they all watched the carriage closed after the princess and cantered off.

" **Two houses will be united."**

 **With some luck, their marriage will result in lower taxes."**

 **Winter...England...(years later...they're all adults)**

" _What if Hailey doesn't go for the merger?"_ Prince Alberto wrote worriedly.

Lady Michiko let out a gasp then quickly took a piece of paper and wrote down her reply. _"Urge her."_

Hailey heard a knock on her door and she quickly stood up and pushed it closed as her father attempted to come in.

Kurapika closed his book quickly as he heard a knock on his door and quickly pushed the door closed as his mother attempted to come in. No doubt with the same topic.

" _ **For as long as I remember"**_

" _ **We've been told we'd someday wed..."**_

" _ **Every June until September."**_

" _All their pushing and annoying hints."_ Kurapika grumbled as Atemu and Rikou pushed him towards the ballroom, making the two exert their effort.

" _My cousins got bruises on their fingertips."_ Hailey thought as both Diana and Aiiyasha pushed her towards the ballroom, while wincing in pain.

" _I can do much better I am sure."_ Kurapika said as he was pushed into the room, then crossed his arms over his chest as they closed the door.

" _He's so immature."_ Hailey thought annoyingly as she was pushed inside the room, and crossed her arms over her chest at the mere thought of being alone with him of all people.

He slowly put down his arms and turned to face her. And slowly his eyes widened as he couldn't believe at what he was seeing.

She put down her arms and looked at him. Her enemy who had grown to be a handsome man.

" _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling, I see inside him and my doubts are gone."_

" _She started out as such an ugly duckling, "_ he thought as he looked at her, wearing a violet dress, her hair flowing freely down her back. _"and now suddenly became a swan."_

" _So happy to be here."_ She curtsied as they met in the center of the room.

" _Till now I never knew."_ He said as bowed in turn then took her hands into his.

" _ **It is you I've been dreaming off."**_

" _This is my idea."_

" _This is my idea."_

" _What a good idea, and such a charming and romantic motion."_ Diana squealed in glee as she watched from the sidelines and nudged the pharaoh who was beside her.

" _This is my idea."_

 _(This is my idea)_

" _Such a good idea."_ Rikou commented as he watched Kurapika and Hailey danced around the room.

 _(Such a good idea)_ Atemu chuckled beside him, his arms crossed over his chest.

" **What a good idea such a powerful magic potion."**

" **This is exactly my idea..."**

" _Of love."_ Diana squealed as she watched the couple dance in the middle of the room, alongside her cousin Aiiyasha with Atemu and her with Rikou.

" _This is my idea."_ Hailey said as she looked up at Kurapika's emerald eyes, a blush on her cheeks as she realized that she was closer to him than she was used to.

" _This is my idea."_ Kurapika said as he looked at his fiancée's eyes and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.

" _ **This is my idea..."**_

" _Of love."_ The pharaoh finished with a smile on her face as she watched Hailey and Kurapika met their lips in a searing kiss.

"How romantic." Diana said as she let out a sigh.

Aiiyasha couldn't agree more. Not until Diana continued.

"Can't wait for their wedding though."


End file.
